Conventionally, there is known an electric vehicle that drives a driving wheel using an electric motor.
Patent document 1 discloses an electric vehicle in which an electric motor is disposed inside a swing arm rotatably supporting a rear wheel and a speed reducing gear set is interposed between the electric motor and an axle of the rear wheel to perform a first stage speed reduction.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses an electric vehicle in which an electric motor is disposed inside a swing arm rotatably supporting a rear wheel and a speed reducing gear set and a one-way clutch are interposed between the electric motor and an axle of the rear wheel.